Father to Daughter
by hweasley21
Summary: On Hiatus. Story is on Hiatus until I get inspired again, sorry. Remus Lupin has a secret, he has held this secret for a very long time.But a a string of events make it impossible to keep. Will it forever alter his life and those around him? WIP rating fo
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is story is an AU fic, will eventually have a Remus love story, with a Hermione love story added too.**

Remus Lupin sat straight up in bed, panting and crying.

"Just a nightmare" he said aloud. "Just another nightmare"

"What's going on?"Tonks asked sitting up.

"Nothing sweetie" Remus mumbled. "Just another nightmare"

"Do you want me to sit up with you?" she asked.

"No" Remus told her. "Go back to sleep. I am just going to get a glass of water"

Tonks nodded and lay back down. Remus stood up putting on a robe and left the room. In the kitchen he got down a bottle of firwhiskey and poured a small glass. For the last week he has had the same nightmare, the dark mark, the death of someone he loves but the worst part is he doesn't know who it is.

On his way back to bed he noticed Tonks left the light on in the office. He pushed the door opened but before he switched it off his eyes swept the room.

The closet door was open so he went to close it. As he shut the door a box fell at his feet.

"Nora" he whispered when he saw the black box. As if they were moving all on their own his hands reached out to caress the box. He kneeled down and picked it up.

Inside were letters and pictures. He couldn't look at the pictures too long without tearing up. Remus nearly fainted when he saw the envelope. He didn't have to read the letter; he knew the words by heart. I'm sorry. I did what I have to do and I love you were there along with countless others that held no meaning.

"Nora" he repeated one last time before shutting the box. He switched off the light and closed the door. One day I am getting rid of that junk he promised himself as he made his way back to bed.

"Remus" someone called from the fire. He ran down the hall to his living room looking into the face of Minerva McGonagall. Her face was ashen and her features twisted in anxiety.

"Minerva" He cried. "Is everything ok?"

"No Remus, tragedy has struck," she told him.

"Tragedy, where? Who?" Remus asked. "Harry?"

"No not Harry" Minerva said. "The Dark Mark Remus"

"Where?" he repeated.

"Hermione Granger's house" she said.


	2. Chapter 1

Remus ran into his bedroom shaking Tonks awake.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to go" Remus cried throwing on a pair of shabby robes. "Now, get up"

Tonks stood up yawning and fell flat on her face.

"Come on" Remus urged throwing her clothes at her. She put them on clumsily looking at Remus as though he had gone mad.

"Go straight to the Weasley's" he ordered Tonks. "If Molly and Arthur aren't there, then just wait for me"

"What's going on?" Tonks cried.

"No time" Remus replied before disappearing.

He arrived outside of the Granger's house and nearly hit the ground. The once beautiful three story stone home was now a smoldering pile of boulders. The dark mark did indeed hang over the home although it was fading; it still made his heart drop to the floor.

Remus ran as fats as he could into the house his wand at the ready. The first person he saw was Minerva and Alastor Moody.

"Remus" Minerva whispered.

"Is she?" Remus started.

"We don't know" Minerva interrupted. "We haven't see any proof suggesting she is but her parents are dead"

Remus suddenly felt sick, he let himself slide down the wall and onto the floor. Todd and Emily Granger were dead. How could this happen to two innocent people, people who had nothing to do with this war.

"Remus" Minerva snapped pulling him out of his own thoughts.

"What" he mumbled.

"Get off the floor this instant. " She ordered. "We have to look for Hermione"

Remus sprang to his feet suddenly filled with the strength to keep going. Hermione, she needed them now the most.

"I'll look down here," Moody told them. "You two head up the stairs, what's left of it anyway"

"They sure did a number here didn't they" Remus remarked bitterly as he led Minerva to the steps. He held out his hand, helping her up.

The first room was obviously Todd and Emily's. Remus shuddered as they entered. They searched and found nothing, the same with the next two. Remus was drawn to a room at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door hoping this would be it.

First thing he heard was muffled crying.

"Hermione" He called out. The crying topped. "Hermione don't worry it's me Lupin. Remus Lupin."

"What's your middle name?" she called out from somewhere. Remus laughed, that was Hermione, the world crumbling around her but she remembers to use the ministry safety precaution for potential polyjuice users.

"Jasper" He said. "What's your favorite childhood game?"

"Hide and seek" came the reply. Then he saw the closet door open. He moved and looked inside. Hermione was sitting on the floor shaking with a cloak wrapped around her.

"Hermione" Remus started gently. "Are you ok?"

She nodded but looked anything but ok. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she was paler than any Hogwarts ghost. Remus took her gently by the hand and helped her to her feet. "Minerva" He called, "I found her"

Minerva and Alastor ran into the bedroom and gasped at the sight. "Hermione" Minerva said, "Thank Merlin". She embraced the young girl and then checked her for injuries. The three adults decided she should go to St.Mungo's anyway; she seemed fine but better safe than sorry.

Minerva sat with her at St.Mungo's while Remus and Alastor made their way to the burrow. Molly was pacing in the kitchen, Tonks and Arthur were speaking in hushed tones at the table.

"Remus" Molly cried, "Is she?"

"She is alive" Remus advised, "Minerva is with her at St.Mungo's"

"Emily and Todd?" Arthur asked sharply.

"They are dead" Remus replied sadly. 

"Poor, poor girl" Molly moaned, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Have you told the kids?" Remus asked.

"No, we didn't know what was happening so we..."Molly trailed off, sobbing hysterically.

"I will go and tell them," Tonks suggested. Arthur wrapped Molly in a hug, silently comforting his wife. Remus sighed and threw himself into a chair, he was sad that two wonderful people had died for a cause that wasn't theirs but relieved that Hermione had survived.


	3. Chapter 2

"How is Ms.Granger doing?" McGonagall asked Remus Lupin one night after an Order meeting.

"Better than expected" Remus replied. "I mean she is still sad of course but she seems to be bouncing back."

"Very good"McGonogal said sounding relieved. She looked at Remus for a moment. "Maybe you should tell her"

"You're kidding right?" Remus asked looking choked. "No, I can't do that. What good would it do?"

McGonagall sighed and shrugged her shoulder, 'I thought maybe it could help fill the hole in her heart"

"No, it will just make everything worse" Remus replied.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "have you spoken to Nora?" she asked.

Remus looked at her sharply, "Not since she left" Remus told her as he started out of the room, "and I prefer it that way.

"Denial" McGonagall murmured as she followed him out.

"Hermione what are you going to do with their paperwork on the desk?" Mr./.Weasley asked gently

Hermione sighed and walked over to her fathers oak desk. "I guess pack it all up and take it to their lawyer"

Mr.Weasley nodded and reached for pile and started to organize the papers. His eyebrows rose as he read one, 'I didn't know you were adopted" he murmured.

Hermione looked at him oddly, "I am not" she said. Mr.Weasley looked stricken.

"Oh, ok" He stammered, 'I must have-must have made a mistake"

"What is on those papers?" Hermione cried she yanked the pile out of Mrs.Weasley's hand and read. "It's an adoption certificate"

"Maybe it's mistake" Ron said as he sat on the floor beside Hermione

"I don't think so" Hermione replied still looking at the paperwork. "This is odd, the names of my biological parents are crossed out in black marker, and I can't read them"

"What are you going to do?' Mr.Weasley asked.

"I need to figure this out" Hermione replied.

When they were done packing up the stuff in Hermione's house she took her parents. To their lawyer and long time friend, Stan Lewiston.

"Hermione" he greeted her warmly. He gave her a small hug and looked at her sadly, 'I am so sorry about your parents.

"Thank you" Hermione replied. She handed the files to hi, 'I found these things and I didn't know what to do with them. So I brought them to you, in case there is something important there"

"Well, I will take a look at them tonight" Stan replied sitting them on his desk. "Are you leaving tonight to stay with those friends of yours?"

Hermione nodded, 'The Weasley's, I go to school with their son and daughter."

"Right" Stan answered, 'Well please come back and see me whenever you want to ok?'

Hermione nodded again and screwed up the courage to ask, "What do you know about my adoption?"

He stopped and stared at her for a moment, and then he smiled sadly, "Not a lot. I handled it, I am the only your parents trusted with it, I handled it discreetly for them"

"How old was when they adopted me?" she asked. He walked over to a safe and took out a file. Stan sighed and handed it to Hermione, "this has some answers. I was told very little."

Hermione took the file from him and put it in her bag. "I can't believe they kept this from me" Hermione whispered.

"Don't judge them too harshly, they loved you very much. All they wanted was to protect you" Stan told her. Hermione didn't say anything she just turned around and headed for the door silently.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hermione" Harry called from the doorway of her bedroom. He crossed the room when she didn't respond. Harry realized she was asleep and he chuckled to himself. Hermione had the unopened file on her lap. Harry tock the folder off and threw a blanket over his friend. He turned to put the file on the desk and he dropped it. He leaned over to pick up and a paper caught his eye.

"Nora Potter" Harry whispered. "What?" He grabbed the paper and walked down the stairs. Remus was in the middle of a heated conversation with Molly Weasley when Harry entered the kitchen. Everyone stopped speaking at once and; looked at Harry.

"How is Hermione doing?" Remus asked finally breaking the silence. "Molly tells me she found out she is adopted"

"Hermione feel asleep before she could read the file about her adoption" Harry explained holding the paper behind his back. "No surprise there. She really hasn't slept since her parents died.

"Yeah" Remus replied, 'I can imagine"

"Who is Nora?" Harry asked calmly as if it were no big deal. Remus spit out the sip of hot chocolate he had just taken.

"Who?" Remus answered, 'I am not sure I have ever heard that name"

"Nora, Nora Potter" Harry said again getting closer to Remus. 'Something tell me you do know who she is"

"Now that you mention it that name does sound familiar" Molly said looking at Remus, "Wasn't that James's younger sister"

Remus glared at the Weasley matriarch and then looked back at Harry, "I think Molly is right, yes, now that I think on it Nora Potter is your aunt" Remus replied. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Nora is Hermione's mother" Harry said before Remus could get out of the house, 'And if you guys are trying to hide something from her, it's too late because she is going to find out"

Remus looked at the paper Harry was holding up and sighed sadly. 'Does it say who Hermione's father is?' Remus asked.

'No" Harry told him, 'It says father unknown" Harry told him, "But Hermione wont give up, you know that as well as I do"

Remus grabbed the paper, 'I cannot believe her' Remus mumbled, 'Selfish wench"

Harry was shocked at Rebus's harsh tone and language. He had never heard the mild mannered man say anything like that before. Harry saw the look in Rebus's eye, anger, and sadness. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Your Hermione's father" Harry whispered.

Before Harry could say another word Remus dropped the paper and left the Burrow as quickly as he could.

"Was I right?" Harry asked Mrs.Weasley who simply nodded and went back to finish dinner. Harry returned the paper to Hermione's folder. Before he left the room, he stared at his cousin and swore he would help her and Remus find each other and make peace. Whether they liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 4

"Harry" Remus greeted his former student as he walked into the Burrow. "I received your letter, I assume you want to talk about Hermione?"

Harry nodded, 'I know you are her father"

Remus sighed quietly, "I wish I knew how to respond to that"

"Tell me the whole story" Harry asked and Remus sighed.

"I dated Nora for about 4 years" Remus started with a wistful look in his eyes." I loved her so much but I kept a secret from her. James and I both thought it best that she not know I was a werewolf. When she found out not only did she break up with me but also she left the country. I think she ended up in America, I am not real sure, but anyway I didn't know she was pregnant for a while after that. When I found out I was heartbroken. James found out the bay was given up for adoption to muggle parents but that's all we could find. It wasn't until I met Hermione that I began searching again. I felt something for Hermione, like a band and I thought it was because I missed my daughter. It was Dumbledore who told me that Hermione was my little girl. Hermione's parents hadn't told her she wad adopted so we vowed to keep it to ourselves"

"I am sorry Remus" Harry replied.' but you should tell her, she has a right to know. Not to mention if she finds out on her own she will be angry"

Remus tried to find an argument but couldn't. He sighed again, 'your right Harry" He relented and Harry smiled.

"So, Hermione is my cousin" Harry said aloud and Remus nodded his head.

"When should I tell her?" Remus asked his former student. Harry shrugged.

"Tonight after dinner?' Harry suggested and Remus agreed.

'I will be back then, I have some things to take care of" Remus told him as he headed out.

Once back at his apartment he took out a piece of parchment and started the hardest letter he ever had to write.

_Dear Nora,_

_I am only writing to let you know our daughter started looking for us. She knows whom her mother is and I am going to tell her about her father. She deserves to know the truth._

_I only notified you out politeness. She may contact you, I don't know but I need nothing from you._

_Sincerely _

_Remus J Lupin_

_PS_

_I am getting married_

He wrote her name on the outside and attached it to the leg of an owl. When that task was done he went to find his fiancé. Tonks was in the bedroom getting dressed for Dinner at the burrow.

"Tonks, can I talk to you for a moment?" Remus asked patting a spot on the bed. She nodded and sat beside him.

"I love you" he started.

"I love you too," Tonks answered.

"I have been keeping something from you" Remus advised her, "I have daughter"

"How old is she?" Tonks asked, "Who is her mother? How long have you known?"

Remus told her about Nora and how he found out about his child. Tonks looked really shocked. "So, Hermione is your daughter?" Tonks asked. Remus nodded, "Does Hermione know?"

"No" Remus answered, 'I am telling her tonight. I just needed you to know first"

"I appreciate that" Tonks replied, she took Remus's hand, "And I am not angry at you. Your past is yours and it ahs nothing to do with me. I am glad you were honest with me"

"Ok, well we better go." Remus aid anxiously, "Are you ready"

Tonks nodded and the two apparated to the Burrow.

Mrs.Weasley was doing the dishes when Remus asked Harry, hermione and Ron to go for a walk. He was just going to ask hermione but he was afraid she would be upset and wanted Harry and Ron there as support for her.

For a few minutes they discussed the weather, the war and anything but the topic at hand. Finally Remus bit the bullet and decided to come clean.

"Hermione" he said, "I heard you found out you are adopted"

Hermione nodded, "I found out that my mother's name was Nora Potter" Hermione said, "Kind of weird you know, but I am not sure she is related to Harry. I am still researching her"

"I could help" Remus told her quietly. 'I knew her very well"

"Really?" hermione squealed.

"She was James's Potter's younger sister" Remus started and Hermione looked confused.

"Well, that would mean Harry is my cousin" hermione said and Remus nodded. "Tell me more about my mom?" Hermione begged. "Did she go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Remus answered, "She ended up transferring to the Salem Witches Academy I think. She graduated a year after me. She was beautiful She actually looked a lot like you" Hermione beamed but remained silent, "Focused and Driven. School was important to Nora. She sued to drive James and Sirius up the wall with her badgering about studying and homework"

"Were you friends?" Hermione asked. "Is she still alive. Can I meet her?"

"Yes she is alive," Remus told her, "She is in America still I think. She could be contacted if you wish"

"So it seems you very good friends" hermione replied.

"She was my girlfriend." Remus told her. It took Hermione a moment to process finally she looked at Remus her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you my dad?" hermione asked.'

Remus nodded trying to hold back his own tears. Hermione looked at him for a moment, like she was trying to get a grip on the moment. "Ok" Hermione answered and she walked back towards the burrow alone.

"I'll go" Ron said running after her.

"That went well?" Remus said but it sounded more like a question.

"She'll come around" Harry assured him. The two walked back to the Burrow slowly


	6. Chapter 5

"Hermione" Ron said gently as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she replied. Ron pushed the door open and found Hermione sitting in the chair by the window.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked after a moment of silence. Hermione's eyes never left the page as she answered.

"A Book on werewolves, I wanted to know if Remus being a werewolf will have any physical affects on me"

"You could have asked him," Ron said sitting down on her bed.

"I guess I could have" hermione replied, 'But I don't really have much to say to him"

"Hermione, you have to deal with this" Ron warned. Hermione turned and stared at him, her eyes looked cold.

"Deal with what?" She asked, "There is nothing to deal with. Remus Lupin is my father, it's all Biology and DNA"

"It's a little more than that," Ron mumbled.

Hermione teared up, "No" she said, "I can't let this be anything more. I have to see this logically, if I start to deal with this on an emotional level then I will feel rejected and alone and I can't do that right now. We have thee weight of the world on shoulder already, I can't allow my personal life to distract me"

Ron reached over and gave Hermione a hug. "Whenever you are ready to deal with this, let me know," He told her before he left the room.

"She hates me," Remus said throwing himself into a kitchen chair.

"I am sure she doesn't hate you" Molly assured him as she poured him a cup of tea.

"She doesn't" Harry told him, "Hermione likes to feel in control and in this situation she has no control. So she is going to pull away until she clears her head." He put his hand on Remus's shoulder, "Give her time she will come around"

Tonks and Remus left before Ron even came downstairs. 'I am sorry she didn't take it well" Tonks said.

Remus shrugged. He was taking his robes off when his owl appeared in the window. He opened the window and took the letter attached to its leg. He was shaking a he started reading the letter.

_Remus,_

_I am writing this only to let you know I am coming back to England. I need to see her; I have thought about her so much and considered trying to find her myself. I will be in tonight, and the only thing I need from you is information on where to find her. I will let you know when I arrive._

_Nora_

_P.S._

_Congratulations_

He sat back in the chair and let the letter hit the floor. Nora was coming home, his stomach churned at the thought. _Hermione deserves to meet her mother,_ Remus reminded himself; _I will just have to put my personal feelings aside. _He rose to his feet so he could tell Tonks that they would be expecting a guest and hoping this would b ok with her.


	7. Chapter 6

"Remus" Tonks said gently from the doorway. He turned an anxious look plastered on his face and she smiled at him. "It's all going to be ok"

"Right" Remus replied, "I just told Hermione I was her father and she walked away, probably hating me. And now, Nora is coming back. This is just a little too much at once."

Tonks seemed a little uncomfortable for a moment and then asked very quietly, "Do you still love her?"

Remus hesitated as if not sure how to answer and then he shook his head, "No, not at all" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok" Tonks replied. Tonks whipped her head around when there was a knock at the door. "Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"No" Remus said. He brushed past Tonks and made his way to the front door. He paused frightened for a moment what the simple act of opening the door could mean. He pushed his fears to the side for the sake of Hermione and opened the door.

"Hello Remus" Nora said softly, fidgeting nervously. He nodded at her unable to find the words. She looked like she hadn't aged a day. Nora looked at the ground and absent-mindedly twisted a piece of her unruly brown hair around her finger.

"Nora, come in" Remus said breaking the silence. He picked up her bags from the porch and she followed him inside.

"Nice place" Nora commented. Tonks came out of the kitchen and Nora raised an eyebrow. "Nymphadora?" she asked sounding a little shocked.

"Wotcher!" Tonks greeted, extending a hand to Nora. "Actually I go by my last name only," Tonks said good-naturedly. "It has been a long time Nora, I am surprised you remember me"

"Are you two…?" Nora trailed off.

"Engaged" Remus finished for her. "We are planning on getting married in about six months"

"Congratulations" Nora told them, "I am really happy for you, both of you"

She touched Remus's hand and he recoiled quickly. "Are you hungry Nora? We already ate this evening but you are welcome to anything. I could make you something, anything" He started to babble. Nora shook her head.

"No, Remus I am not hungry" Nora cut him off. She sat down and tired to catch his eye. "So, you told her?" Nora asked. "You told Hermione about you being her…"

"Father" Remus spat. "Yes, She knows. Hermione didn't take it as well as I hoped"

"Why? "Nora asked.

"Because for the past 4 years I have been in her life, a teacher or a friend" Remus explained, "Now her friend had to tell her he has been keeping big truth from her. It must be hard to rust someone in that situation"

Nora nodded, "I guess it is too late to go to her now?" she asked.

Remus nodded and the two x-lovers sat there in silence.

"Well, Nora" Tonks started, "We have a guest bedroom, you are welcome to it for tonight"

"I couldn't impose" Nora said, rising to her feet.

"Ok, goodnight, see you around" Remus replied as he tried to guide Tonks upstairs. Tonks gave her boyfriend a harsh look then turned back to Nora. "Really, it is no imposition. Please, I insist"

Nora looked between Remus and Tonks for a moment then smiled, "Sure, that would be lovely" she relented. "Will you take me to her tomorrow?" Nora asked him.

"First thing" Remus promised before he headed to bed. Leaving Tonks and Nora to themselves.

"Good morning Hermione" Mrs.Weasley greeted, as Hermione sat down at the table. Hermione smiled politely but didn't respond verbally. She hadn't slept much the night before, unable to forget what Remus had told her. She ate quickly, hoping to get some reading done on werewolves then take a small nap before lunch.

"Morning all" Remus said as he came into the kitchen. Hermione's head snapped up and she regarded her father quietly then nodded curtly.

"Remus" she sniffed before going back to her breakfast.

"Hermione" Remus started, "There is someone here to meet you, they are waiting in the living room."

Hermione had no idea who or what he was talking about. She sighed heavily then followed her former professor to the living room. Hermione gasped when she saw the mystery guest. She was about Hermione's height, with curly brown hair and rather large front teeth. The woman looked at Hermione, tears were forming in her large, brown eyes.

"Nora?" Hermione asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Nora nodded and approached her daughter, "Hermione" she said tearfully, and "I-you-" she trailed off. "I missed you so much". She then threw her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione stiffened for a moment but soon melted into the hug and began to cry right along with her mother.


End file.
